This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The association between obesity and elevated blood pressure (BP) is well documented in large population studies, and both obesity and hypertension (HTN) are major public health threats. The effects of HTN on inflammation and vascular pathology through immune system activation have been reported by us (1-5) and others (6-8). However, the degree and nature of obesity (defined by % body fat) and vascular pathology in individuals with sub-clinical hypertension ( prehypertension , preHTN) is largely unknown. Particularly, little is known on the underlying mechanisms of the obesity-vascular pathology-future CVD link in preHTN. The overarching aim of this study is to investigate the role of adiposity on inflammatory, vascular, and neuroendocrine responses in 200 prehypertensive as compared to 100 normotensive individuals. Examining these effects of adiposity on BP and (vascular) inflammatory processes in "early-stage HTN" will shed light on the underpinnings, namely vascular inflammation mediated by adipokines, of obesity-related BP elevation and associated vascular pathology. The examination of role of adipokines (i.e., leptin, adiponectin, and resistin) in this relationship is particularly novel and timely. In addition, the association of adiposity to vascular inflammation and to immune cell activation will be examined under neuroendocrine and cardiovascular system activation using standardized psychological and physical stress tests in order to delineate the BP effects on vascular reactivity based on the degree of adiposity.